1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to containers, and more particularly to an easily stored expandable and selectively sealable container particulalry adapted for multiple applications.
2. Description of Related Art
In the medical arts, containers are frequently used to collect and temporarily store a specimen. Thereafter, the container is disposed of. One familiar example is the collection of urine specimens, which typically employs plastic cups. Such cups have several disadvantages. Most obvious, they require a separate cap for sealing and, if not properly capped, are subject to spillage of their liquid contents. In addition, they are relatively bulky for purposes of storage and disposal and are not space efficient when sterile-wrapped. Their shape is also not ideally suited for some purposes. Various combinations of these problems are also encountered in storing of other materials in different environments, including commercial laboratories, the food and automotive industries and consumer usage.
Various carton structures are, of course, known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,305 is a typical example which provides storage and pouring of liquids. However, such structures do not satisfy the need for an expandable/collapsible and manually sealable container which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages.